Fiend of possession
The Fiend of Possession (FoP) PrC is the ultimate puppet master allowing you to possess both the living and the inanimate. Through you subtle movements and manipulations, you may be able to accomplish your goals without ever being detected or even known to exist by even your own party. I believe this class provides tremendous role playing potential, but the stiff entry requirements make it an unlikely class in most games. Here I thought I would construct a handbook focus on gaining entry into the class and what to do once you get there. FoP Abilities The ability to possess both objects and people is the main focus of the FoP. Level 1-2 Possess an object and grant an enhancement bonus to an object equal to the FoP level. Level 3-4 Control a possessed object and animate it as an animate object spell. Level 4-6 Possess people, grant bonuses to a host, and eventually control the host’s movements for short periods of time. Entry Requirements: -Outsider Type with the Evil Subtype -Base Will save of +5 -Hide and Knowledge arcane The outsider (evil) type is the main stumbling block for entry into this class. Unfortunately there is no easy way to meet this requirement in one section, so I will go through base classes, races, and entry tricks to meet this requirement. Base Classes There a large number of base classes that can help with entry into the FoP. The main consideration at this point is to select classes with a high will save and the necessary skills to gain entry into the class. It is also important to note that to reach the base Will save of +5 as earlier as possible, at least 2 different classes should be taken. Prime Classes Bard/Beguiler: High skills including Hide and Knowledge arcane. Both also have access to Charm person (Bard 2/Beguiler 1) which can facilitate entry into the Mindbender PrC. Cleric: Another core staple, this class offers Knowledge arcane and the ability to turn undead with can be useful for a number of Divine metamagic tricks. Specific domains can greatly enhance of number of builds. This class also offers a number of direct entries into the FoP that will be discussed in later sections. Dread necromancer: Another strong choice that has both hide and knowledge arcana skill access, with rebuke undead thrown in. Marshall: Decent number of skill points with knowledge arcana. For a cha based FoP a single minor aura can be a strong boon to the parties spell casters or the FoP’s social skills. Psion (Telepath): Psionics in general are good option for a possessing FoP since they can freely manifest powers while possessing a creature (spell casting requires still, silent, and eschew materials). This class also allows entry into the best complimentary PrC available to the FoP, the thrallherd. Wizard/Wu Gen/ Archivist: All provide a bonus feat, have knowledge arcana, and charm person at level 1. Secondary Classes Ardent: A psion that has access to powers based on manifestor level, not level progression. Good if you want high level powers and FoP levels. Knowledge Arcana Binder: Binding is compatible with the FoP, if you can find something you like. Human Paragon: While not a base class, it can be taken at level 1. Going Paragon 1/ Casting class 1/ Paragon 2 gives you the Will save of +5, 2 caster levels, and another bonus feat. Best of all the paragons, it gets to pick his class skills and one skill to always count as a class skill. This has potential to be top tier, but human only drops it into the second. Other paragons exist (Gnome, Tiefling) that have a good will save, but none are as good as the human paragon. Paladin: All good saves and divine grace can really boost your saves to fend off dismissal and banishment. An evil variant from unearthed arcana or the SRD is more fitting. Spellthief: Lots of skill points with both Hide and knowledge arcana as class skills. The masterspell thief feat can also be useful to boost caster level with some builds. The only reason I don’t place this in the primary classes is both bard and beguiler also grant the charm person spell in the first 2 or 1 levels respectively. Warlock: This class is hard to place. Level 1 will net you an all day buff and the knowledge arcana skill. There it gets tricky is if the DM will let you get away with the supernatural transformation feat. Unfortunately they had to go and ruin the warlock for the FoP by stating the warlock’s spell-like abilities require somatic components. This is particularly troubling since spell-like abilities do not usually require somatic components so there is no way to remove them. The only way around this is the savage specifies feat supernatural transformation that converts a spell-like ability into a supernatural ability. Unfortunately the FAQ ruled even innate spell-like abilities obtained from the innate spell feat are not qualified for supernatural transformation. DM intervention is needed, but a supernatural eldritch blast while in a sword would be sweet. Third Tier Classes: Mainly a list of good will save classes that don’t off much more. Divine Mind, Dragon Shaman, Druid, Dusk Blade, Favored Soul, Healer, Hexblade, Knight, Lurk, Mindblade, Monk, Sorc, Warmage, Wilder Other Classes Bloodlines: A real power house. They advance all level based effects by the number of levels in bloodlines. This ability is great for boosting the FoP’s ability to enchant weapons. 3 levels of bloodlines push the total bonus granted by a FoP to weapons to a +9, allowing for the Everdancing epic weapon property. This will be discussed in more detail later, but allows you to be your own flying sword. Additionally this class helps with PrC entry for some spell caster and manifestor classes. PrC stacking with this class will be discussed later. Magic of Incarnum Classes: There abilities may well place them in the secondary tier of classes if there is a meld that interests you, but I don’t know the system sufficiently enough to recommend any examples. It is important to note that the “Planar Chasuble” soul meld has gained much attention in relation to the FoP. The short list description of this power stats it grants you a subtype based on a plane you select, but this is inaccurate. The full power description stats it gives you an alignment trait and the extraplanar subtype. Unfortunately it does not grant an alignment subtype. Races The most obvious choice of race is an outsider with the evil subtype. This grants a quick fulfillment of FoP requirements, but is not always an option in low level campaigns. Here is a list of races that can make it into the FoP PrC one way or another. LA+0 Human: For all the standard reasons: bonus feat, extra skills, and any favored class. This also opens up the option of human paragon. The Champions of Valor book have also made the Otherworldly feat available to humans, converting them to outsiders (more on this later). Deep Imaskari, Elf, Spirit Folk (Faerun Races): These races are useful only in that they qualify for the otherworldly feat transforming them into outsiders. Note though, that otherworldly is available to other races by DM approval. Illumian (Races of Destiny): This human subtype race losses the bonus feat and skill points, but gains power sigils in exchange. The most useful of which is the +2 bonus to caster level, but cannot go over your character level. This paired with Practiced spell caster can cover all 6 levels of FoP. Additionally they can gain a word of power that functions like divine metamagic and can be used with heighten spell for other PrC entry requirements. Neraphim: (Planar manual) No level adjust and an outsider, enough said. LA+1 Aasimar/Plane Touched/ Tiefling: Forgotten realms races that are outsiders. Dvati: This race is one soul in two bodies allowing a FoP to effectively possess two targets for the price of one. Prime32’s original thread is here on the topic. http://brilliantgameologists.com/boards/index.php?topic=3364.0 LA+2 Diabolus (Dragon Compendium): This race is an outsider with the chaos subtype and a +1 LA, but is most useful with the divine minion template from the wizards’ web enhancement. This +1 LA template (don't take the +2 version, it is unnecessary) converts a creature’s subtype to match the alignment of thier deity. Divine minion http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/mb/20050209a ECL 3 (1HD + 2LA) Phaerimm, Hatchling (Lost Empires of Faerun): These flying sea cucumbers are useful for spell casters. The FoP can perform mental actions while possessing, which means spells need to be still, silent, and without materials. This race has sorcerer progression based on its HD and casts all of its sorcerer spells as spell-like abilities effectively. You don’t have to continue advancing your racial progression, jump out and grab some classes and FoP. Bladeling is just like the diabolus, but can be found in MMII and has the lawful subtype. Unfortunately it got pushed from a +1 LA to +2 with the 3.5 conversion (Thanks McPoyo), giving you a net +3 LA with the Divine minion template addition as above. ECL 4 (2HD +2 LA) Abyssal Maw/ Abyssal Skulker (MMII): These are both unusually looking outsiders that you probably don’t want to walk around as. The two outsider HD grant a +3 will save requiring only 1 class level before entry into the FoP. The skulker is a more attractive race (pun intended) since it has hide as a class skill. Kaorti (Fiend Folio): This is the best outsider race in my opinion for the FoP. First off the Kaorti are not born, they are produced from the living when another Kaorti implants an egg into the target. Some creatures that undergo the transformation retain their memories and go rogue. It is perfectly possible for a good aligned character to be converted into a Kaorti and retain their alignment. They still gain the evil subtype, so they will count as both good and evil for the purpose of spells and effects. ECL over 4 Unholy Scion LA+5: This template grants the outsider type and evil subtype to humanoids and animals (Thanks Trickydevl). It also grants charm person as a spell-like-ability for easy entry into Mindbender for telepathy. If all else fails, this can be added to your favorite humanoid to bypass the need for any tricks. Phaerimm, Juvenile ECL 7: The next age category for the above hatchling. The main advantage the juvenile gives is telepathy of 100ft at the cost of another +1LA. The HD will be good outsider HD by the time we are done with him, and grant more spell casting so it can be worth it if not going mindbender. Legion Devils ECL 8 (Fiendish Codex II): Outsiders with the evil and baatezu subtype (grants telepathy) that have 3HD and a +5LA. The key feature is the bonuses they get when other legion devils are near by. This trick gets interesting with planar binding, leadership, or the thrallherd PrC to start stacking up your bonuses. Sharn ECL 9 (Anauroch: Empire of Shade): These aberrations have 4HD and +5 LA and a whole lot more. They have perfect flight, 3 heads, 9 arms, 6 levels of sorcerer and favored soul casting, and +8 to +10 to each stat. They are very impressive creatures. Oh, and with the update in Empire of Shade, all their spells are cast as if still, silent, and without materials like the phaerimm. Dwarf, Midguard ECL 12 (Frostburn): This is your crafting outsider. This dwarf looks fairly normal compared to the other outsiders, plus has the ability to craft any armor, ring, weapon, or wondrous item without prerequisites. Succubus ECL 12: The evil outsider that first comes first to my mind with all the Fiend classes. The Succubus has 6HD with a +6 LA. She comes with a number of useful spell-like abilities and an energy draining kiss (great with necrotic focus to use the drain ability through the possessed weapon). Special mention The half-fiend template might be a tempting way to gain the outsider type, but has a steep +4 LA. Luckily wizards allowed you to break this template down into 4 levels and you don’t need to take all 4. Even better, level 1 makes you an outsider. Half-fiend: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/sp/20031010a FoP ENTRY TACTICS Now that we got some possible races and base classes to work with, it is time to work on entry tactics. Besides playing an actual outsider (evil) race, there are two alternative methods of entry. The first is the otherworldly feat pared with the Ritual of alignment. The Otherworldly feat is a regional feat in the Player’s Guide to Faerun. This feat changes a creature’s type into an outsider opening a number of races up. First low level races without LA are now available which offers more class levels. Secondly higher ECL races with racial HD suddenly get better when their HD is converted to outsider HD. Obviously this requires access to Forgotten realms material. Also note special permission is required by the DM to take this feat if you are not a Deep Imaskari, Elf, Human, or Spirit Folk. If this is not available, fall back on the single level of the Half-fiend template class. The next part is the Ritual of Alignment found in savage species. This ritual has a +0 LA attached to it and grants an alignment subtype. It is best to attach the same subtype as your alignment, but opposing alignments are possible. The problem with this ritual is that it costs 56,000gp and 2,240xp. A quick check of the Character Wealth by Level table on page 135 in the DMG shows that a level 11 character has 66,000gp. This is a good option if you are starting at 11th level or above and want a low LA race (assuming your DM lets you spend all your starting capital as if you had it at level 3). At lower levels or lower cash games you will need to work something out with your DM to get early access to the ritual. If these options are available to you, you can pick any two of the base classes above and move right into the FoP class. Cleric Entries Cleric 5 or 7/ Divine Disciple 5 (Players guide to Faerun) The 5th level of Divine disciple transforms the character into an outsider with the alignment subtype matching their deity. The most difficult requirement is you need access to 4th level divine spells. These can be acquired at level 7, or at level 5 with early entry tricks like sanctuary spell or divine heighten magic. The skill requirement of 8 prevents even earlier entry. Cleric 5/ Dweomerkeeper 4 http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20040522a The dweomerkeeper (DK) can be found in the complete divine web enhancement and is part of the well known Cheater of Mystra build. Select Mystra or Thoth as your patron deity with the magic and rune domains. The rune domain will grant the scribe scroll feat needed for entry into the DK. Then take the feats Able Learner, Magical Training, Extend Spell, Persistent Spell, and divine metamagic (if you are not Illumian). The spell you want to cast as a supernatural effect (using the DK’s ability) is a persistent Infernal Transformation, Lesser. With this spell active, you are an outsider with the baatezu, evil, and lawful subtype. Not only does this qualify for the FoP, but also grants Telepathy of 100 feet thanks to the baatezu subtype. Also being a supernatural effect, the spell cannot be dispelled. You can cast the spell sooner, but being impervious to dispel effects would be very useful. Wu gen 1/ Cleric 4 is also useful if regional feats are not available to gain access to arcane spell casting and a bonus metamagic feat. Melee Entry Divine Minion 1/Full BAB Class 7/ Scourage of Chaos 3 (Bestiary of Krynn, Thanks Nunkuruji) The scourage of chaos grants you a chaos subtype and outsider status on the third and final level of the class. The pairing with divine minion can convert that to an evil subtype. Just add you favorite full BAB class with a good will save. Wizard Entry Illurian 1 half-fiend template class/ Dread necromancer 1/ Wizard 7 Versatile spell caster, Extend Spell, Persistent Spell Versatile spell caster allows use to use two spells of one level to cast a higher level spell. The FAQ has cleared this for casting spells of a level higher than you currently have access to. The requirements include the ability to cast spontaneously which is covered by the dread necromancer level. The wizard can therefore use two level 4 spell slots to memorize draconic polymorph (level 5) which can be made persistent. Persistent spell can be applied using the Illurian word of power with dread necromancer rebuke undead. Polymorph will grant you the type and more importantly the subtype of your new form. The otherworldly feat can be used in play of the half-fiend level if it is available. The outsider type cannot be gained through use of a low LA outsider race, unless you can find one that has wizard as a favored casting class. There are regional feats to add one arcane spell casting class to your list of favored classes, but if you have access to these you can probably access otherworldly. « Last Edit: November 14, 2010, 08:18:59 PM by Widow » Logged Widow Bi-Curious George **** Posts: 469 Re: Fiend of Possession Handbook « Reply #1 on: March 18, 2010, 11:51:23 PM » Builds THE FoP This is the most dedicated Fiend of Possession build. Everything is focused on you getting around without ever making yourself seen. Any race is possible, therefore I will stick to 16 levels for the base build if you don’t have access to the above entry tricks. Beguiler 1/ Telepath 1/Bloodline 1/ Marshall 1/ FoP 1/ Bloodline 1/ FoP 5/ Bloodline 1/ Uncanny Trickster 2/ Mindbender 1/ Thrallherd 1/ Racial Mods Kaori/ Abyssal Skulker 2HD/ 2 LA Human Replace Uncanny Trickster with 6 levels of Legacy Champion Bladeling+Divine Minion 2 LA/ Fiend of Corruption 1/ Uncanny Trickster 1 Feats L1 Otherworldly (If needed) L2 Inquisitor L3 Martial Study (Shadow Hand) L4 Skill Focus Diplomacy L6 Open L9 Least Legacy (If needed) L12 Open L15 Mindsight L18 Open Bloodlines types that might be useful: Devil L2 Dodge, L14 Alterness ( Cha, Con, Int +1) Genie, Efreeti L2 Improved Initiative, L 8 Dodge (Str, Cha, Dex +1) Vampire L2 Stealthy, L10 Lightning Reflexes, L12 Alterness, L14 Improved Initiative (Str, Cha, Dex +1) The Psion Psionics are perfect since most of them are purely mental actions, which the FoP can perform while possessing an object or person. There are two main options. Go for the straight forward telepath which is more versatile but losses out on high level powers. Or go for the limited power list and play an ardent. I listed the Illumian as the race of choice, but this depends on wether your DM uses psion/magic transparency. The +2 caster level would work great for your manifestor level. Race Human Telepath 5/ Thrallherd 1/ FoP 6/Thrallherd 8 Feats L1 Otherworldly L1 Inquistor L3 Practiced Manifestor L5 Alternative Class Feature, Telepathy (25 Ft) L6 Mindsight L9 Open L12 Open L15 Open L18 Open Or Race Illumian Ardent 5/Thrallherd 1/FoP5/Thrallherd 9 Feats L1 Otherworldly Flaw Inquistor L3 Extra Power L6 Practiced Manifestor L9 Open L12 Open L15 Open L18 Open Chameleon This is just a straight forward FoP build with chameleon thrown in for all of its usual tricks. The Illumian caster bump will help get you into mindbender and be useful for early chameleon levels. Illumian Beguiler 1/ Human Paragon 2/ FoP 2/ Mindbender 1/ FoP 4/ Chameleon 10 L1 Able Learner L3 L3 Improved Sigil L6 Mindsight L9 L12 L15 L18 Phaerimm Trickery Phaerimm’s have the nifty ability to cast their sorcerer spells as spell-like abilities without somantic, vocal, or material components. Use the ritual of alignment as before. Phaerimm, Hatchling 2HD +2LA/Sorceror 1/ FoP 4/Sorc 1/ Incantratrix 10 L1 Otherworldly L3 Iron Will L6 Sanctum Spell L9 Practiced Spellcaster L12 Open L12 (Incantatrix) L15 Open L15 (Incantatrix) L18 Open L18 (Incantatrix) As shown, the build only gains access to 7th level spells. If level buy-off is available, you can drop the 2 LA and 2 FoP levels to get 9th level spell access. A similar build can be made with a Sharn granting 15th level progression in sorc and favored soul. 4HD+5LA/1 Mystic Theurge/ 2 FoP/ 8 Mystic theurge Shadowcraft Mage, FoP light The illusion flavor of the master specialist gets free still, silent, and eschew materials with illusion spells, but not until level 10 in the class. You can always switch the order of Master Specialist and Shadowcraft mage. Whisper Gnome 3 Wizard/ 3 Master Specialist/ 2 FoP/ 7 Master Specialist/ 5 Shadowcraft Mage L1 Otherworldly L3 Spell Focus Illusion L4 Spell craft skill focus (Master Specialist Bonus) L6 Martial Maneuver (Shadow hand) L6 Greater Spell Focus Illusion (Master Specialist Bonus) L9 Open L12 Open L15 Open L18 Open 9th level spells and a caster level of 20 with all the normal shadowcrafter mage goodness. « Last Edit: September 10, 2010, 12:50:59 AM by Widow » Logged Widow Bi-Curious George **** Posts: 469 Re: Fiend of Possession Handbook « Reply #2 on: March 18, 2010, 11:51:37 PM » Theoretical builds Warlocks and Eldritch blast The warlock build is very dependent on the DM allowing The Supernatural Ability feat from savage species to be applied to eldritch blast. According to the FAQ, only racial based spell-like abilities qualify for this feat making this illegal by RAW. Unfortunately, the warlock spell-like abilities require somantic components making them unusable while possessing an object or creature. This deviation from standard rules on spell-like abilities and the FAQ on Supernatural ability is why the DM’s approval is needed. If you can get this cleared, then the following builds are in business. Warlock 5/ Mindbender 1/ FoP 6/ Warlock 7 Or Warlock 2/Bloodline 1/Binder 1/ FoP 1/Bloodline 1/ FoP 5/Warlock 6/ Hellfire warlock 3 (or can drop a level of FoP for another bloodline level if you don’t require the level 6 ability) L1 Otherworldly L3 Martial Study (Shadow Hand) L6 Supernatural Ability L9 Open or Mindsight L12 Open L15 Open L18 Open Cleric and a Half The idea here is to be a full cleric/wizard and a FoP. We are going to use the usual Other Worldly/ritual of alignment for entry to FoP. Afterwards we are going to enter the Eldrich Master PrC from dragon mag #280. It does not progress spell casting, but grants a bonus spell slot 1 level higher than you can currently cast and bonus metamagic feat at level 3. Add this slot to cleric to pick up level 2 spells. Then at level 4 it lets you add a spell list from another casting class to your exsisting spell casting classes. These spells are all cast as arcane spells regardless of how the spells are usually cast. That means you cleric is now both an arcane and divine casting class. Use Mystic Theurge then to double progress the class. You end up with 9th level spells cast off of one stat and set of spells slots, but come from both the cleric list and another list of your choice (probably wizard). Use Arcane thesis for orb of force of another spell of choice to get free still and silent spell added for free. Cleric 1/ Wu Gen 1/ Cleric 1/FoP 5/Eldrich Master 4/Mystic Theurge 8 L1 Other Worldly L1 Extend Spell (Human) L2 Persistent Spell (Wu Gen) L3 Eschew materials L6 Divine Metamagic L9 Easy Metamagic Persistent Spell L12 Still Spell L12 (EM Bonus) Silent Spell L15 Open L18 Arcane Thesis Domains of interest: Undead for Extra Turning Planning for Extend Spell « Last Edit: September 10, 2010, 01:17:35 AM by Widow » Logged Widow Bi-Curious George **** Posts: 469 Re: Fiend of Possession Handbook « Reply #3 on: March 18, 2010, 11:51:52 PM » Cohorts Fiends of Possession make optimal cohorts for characters of the appropriate alignment. The key feature is their ability to augment your character and remain out of sight. One of the biggest problems I have with leadership is picking a cohort that is useful, out of the way, and does not overshadow other party members. The Fixer This cohort can make any armor, ring, weapon, or wonderous item, plus buy and sell things at the best prices. You can leave him at home when you want or take him on the go. The xp mechanic with leadership makes the cohort useful even after he hits his max level, just continue to burn the xp or hide it with the link below. Midguard Dwarf 8 HD +4LA/ FoP 5 L1 Mercantile (if available) L3 Item Familiar (if available) L6 Master Artisian or eberron crafting feat L9 Master Artisian or eberron crafting feat L12 Master Artisian or eberron crafting feat L15 Open Sanctify relic might be of interest if your main character is a divine caster. http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060526a The standard FOP build in the two sections above is the other optimal cohort build.